Blue lover's moon
by sasusaku1k1
Summary: Sakura lives in the mist with no charka, sasuke happens to see her singing in the bar. what happens when they share a kiss on the night of the blue lovers moon? read and find out...


Alright so the gang is in their 18 to 20's an there was no war but some really big, bad, battles.

I do not own Naruto nor the songs in it.

Enjoy!

Life sucks. Well most of it does. I thought about this every night when I'm putting on my makeup to get ready for a show. This is what my life comes to. A monkey on stage.

I mean, I am Sakura Haruno. I was one of the greatest ninjas of my time the fifth hokage was my teacher I have defended my country from death!

Yet here I am today with no chakra and a little job at a bar in the mist country.

"Sakura your on next" one of the workers here told me. I already knew that I'm always on at 10:15 pm. Everyone in the mist knows because they are always here to watch me.

"yeah, coming." man what has my life come to? I wish for some excitement in my life again this is just to boring and easy for me. I finish up my eye liner then slip into my shinny sliver 6inch high heels that match my dress. My dress is sliver with little beads at the front in the chest area the dress is above my knees and its sleeveless. My hair grew out long that it goes all the way down to my waist I had a girl help me put it up in a fancy style then I got up and headed towards the stage.

My name was called out and I walked onto the stage at the sound of cheers and hands clapping. Most of the costumers in the bar were men and they pulled their chairs up closer to the stage to see me better. Some of the men made me sick to my stomach the way they looked at me. Like I was a piece of meat. man I would knock them out if I could. But last time I did that I almost got fired and I needed this job. Other looks from men I didn't mind, like the ones that look at me like a goddess. I smiled at those men and looked around the bar. It was pretty crowded tonight I see people seating all the way in the back but their faces were covered with shadows. I smiled at the men in front of me and started to swing my hips to the rhythm of the music that started playing then began singing the song they told me to.

Sasuke's pov

I sat in the back of the bar way in the shadows but had perfect view of the stage. I heard that a beautiful women with pink hair sings here at this time. I had to see for myself if its true, if it is the girl I knew all those years ago.

"Sasuke, have a drink with me." Suigetsu yelled right in my face. We have only been here half an hour and he managed to get his hand on all the alcohol he sees. I ignored him and he got red in the face he got up and slammed his hands down on the table spilling his drink all over Karin who started yelling at him and punched him in the face then looked at me.

"Sasuke, what are we doing here? Can we go do something else?" I know she meant only me and her but that wasn't about to happen any time soon. I tell them to sit down and stop chasing a scene. The last thing I need is them started a fight in the middle of a crowded bar.

The singer up on stage finished her song and took a bow then left the stage while they called out the name of the new singer to come up. A name I know all to well.

I watched as she came out threw the curtains and I tried not to let my jaw drop. It was Sakura! She grow up a lot. And they weren't lying when they said she was beautiful. Her pink hair was up in a bun I couldn't tell if it was still long or short. Her face lost the baby fat and was a perfect heart shape, her emerald eyes barley covered with eye shadow and pink lips that would drive a man to insanity. The dress she was wearing was short. Just above the knees, it was sliver with sparkly beads in the front where her breast were and those also if I must say that those have also grow over the years they look like perfect twins I ripped my eyes away before I started staring bad and the guys catch me. I looked at the rest of her going down her legs that were long thin and just glowing. Her skin looks like its been kissed by the sun and not so pale like she use to be when we were kids. And them in those heels make her look like a angel with a little attitude. All in all she looked perfect but there was one thing about her that caught me off guard.

"Karin tell me if she is hiding any chakra." I never took my eyes off of her. She looked over the crowed and stopped at are table for a second but it didn't look like she notice us. I was right into sitting here.

"she doesn't have any chakra Sasuke I cant since her hiding any either." Karin said but how could that be. It was weird but I didn't think of it long because the music started to play and she was swinging her hips and started to sing.

"baby, cant you see, I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

Its dangerous, I'm fallin' in"

Her voice was like glass. It was like a drug that we all were hook on now. I could see Jugo and Suigetsu were leaning forward as if they could hear her better.

"there's no escape, I cant wait

I need a hit, baby give me it

Your dangerous, I'm lovin' it"

her body moved with the beat in perfect harmony my mouth began to water.

"to high, cant come down

Losing my head

Spinning round and round

Do you feel me now?"

She moved her hands from her head down her body when she said that. Lights began to shine in all directions when the chores came on.

"with a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't you know that your toxic"

I couldn't think.

"and I love what you do

But you know that your toxic

"It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip from a devils cup

Slowly, it's taking over me"

I could hear Karin compiling in the background but no one paid her any adduction everyone even some of the girls in the crowd was watching Sakura no one even lifted their drinks.

"to high, cant come down

Its in the air

And its all around

Can you feel me now?"

Her skin looks so soft I just want to put my hands all over her

"with a taste of you're lips

I'm on a ride

Your toxic, I'm slipping under

Taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

But you know that your toxic…

don't you know that your toxic"

The back ground singers joined in on this part and Sakura looked out to the crowd with a smile on her face she looked over in our direction again as the light shined on my face. Then I could see was dots and Sakura's smile disappearing. She saw us. She didn't look at us again but looked straight out.

"taste of you're lips

I'm on a ride!

Your toxic I'm slipping under

Taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't you know that your toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Your toxic I'm slipping under

Taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't you know that your toxic"

that was it for her singing the back ground singers started again and then the song was over she took her bow the crowd asked for more but she was already off the stage.

"follow her but don't make it obvious." I said then got up and went over to the bar.

"what can I get you?" the bartender asked

"some information. How long has the pink haired girl been working here?" the boy didn't look surprised that I'm asking about Sakura this must happen a lot.

"two years at the bar and a year and a half on stage. Anything else?" two years huh?

"yeah… what do you know about her?"

"listen I'm not aloud to give out information like that." he looked a little nervous after saying that and he should be. I was just about to grab him and order him to tell me when I heard that voice that makes me cringe ever time I hear it.

"Sasuke!" Karin came running up to me. "finally some alone time." she batted her eye lasses thinking it was cute. I wanted to throw up.

"get off of me." I shoved at her and looked around for Suigetsu and Jugo but couldn't find them anywhere.

"your bill sir." the bartender said handing us the small piece of paper with a big number on it. I sighed Suigetsu drinks to much. I paid and left with Karin following me.

"Karin find Jugo and Suigetsu now." I was still walking not really giving her a chose of the matter.

"just up ahead then down the next street." she didn't sound to happy but I didn't care I was mad that they didn't find Sakura. When I turned down the street Karin said I saw the guy hiding some what in the bushes.

"what are you doing?" I was annoyed.

"you told us to follow the girl so we did." I raised an eyebrow, so they can follow orders. I looked around but couldn't see Sakura anywhere.

"she is in the building. I think that is her house." Jugo said and pointed to the building in front of us. It was pretty big building it had a balcony and windows in the front. There was a light on in the of the rooms up stairs and then walking out on to the balcony was Sakura in nothing but a housecoat. And a short on to the only goes past her ass. She looked over in each direction but we hid easily then I heard her sigh then go back into the room.

"so what do we do now?" Suigetsu asked I bet he just wants to see her without that coat on.

"nothing. Go back to the hotel I'll be there soon." I said. Karin didn't like the idea and was tugging at my shirt.

"no Sasuke why do you have to go see her? Why is she so important?"

"that is nun of your business" I said and order her to leave. Once they were out of sight and I could feel their charka fading away with the distance I looked back at the building.

"well Sakura… here I come." then hopped onto the balcony to see Sakura sleeping already. I'm ready to break the lock on the door but find it was already open. Man this girl really doesn't know how to stay away from danger. I open the door quietly and enter her room. And there she was lying on her bed with a big t shirt on and panties. that's it. I grabbed the rope I had in my bag and was about to tie her up with all of a sudden I was on the bed with Sakura over that of me with a kuin in her hand.

"hello Sasuke…"


End file.
